User talk:KillerBird
Welcome Yo, KillerBird! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- Abce2 (Talk) 07:17, September 19, 2012 Edits and Bakugan Mobile Assaults #Regarding Jewls' page: that edit would first off, be subjective, and secondly, useless. Nobody exactly cares if they're cute or not. What Stoica thinks about them doesn't belong on their page, either, as it had no plot relevance. #Bakugan Mobile Assault organization: There was no organization that I know of. I think it was from the date of their reveal (as a whole, so not by anime specifically, but the time they were first introduced into the franchise). I don't think that it really required any reorganizing; not every list needs to have a specific order. It just says that those are the BMAs that exist in the franchise. #Listing the character's importance/roles as villains: It isn't necessary to state that they were a primary, secondary, or tertiary villain. In all honesty, what kind of villain they were is unimportant and secondary. Of course, seeing that you disagree, feel free to tell me why you believe that your edits improved the quality of the page. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 21:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's not an "official" organization, per se, nor was your organization incorrect, but as I am unsure what the organization was (I only tweaked the grammar and layout of the page and nothing else), I suggest talking to another Administrator about it. Again, with the comparison of "villain-ness", it's not wrong or incorrect, I just believe that it's too unimportant to be really considered. Personally, I wouldn't care what villain rank they were, since it's not majorly important in this series. :Also, I rarely ever see people use terms like "primary" or "secondary" villains/antagonists; they are usually defined by "major" or "minor" villains/antagonists. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 22:41, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to agree with DQ, it is unnecessary to add the rank of villain. It is just such a small detail that it's not really noteworthy putting it in. All in all, they're all just villains. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 01:00, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I'll have to disagree with you on that; I've never seen people list rankings for villains at all, and I don't see why we need to either. Furthermore, in ''Bakugan, the rankings can vary, so I think it would be best not to list their ranking at all. ::For example, the brainwashed brawlers in the first season (the top 10) wouldn't be main villains in that they are the final antagonists of the season/series, but they would not be minor villains (like the JJ-Dolls or those one-time opponents), as they were a legitimate threat to the protagonists while being weaker than the main antagonists (Hal-G, Masquerade, Naga). Also, they can't be listed by secondary, tertiary, et al. ranks because their roles in the story were essentially equal. To give them a rank would be misleading. ::I'll rest my case here, as I think I've been repeating myself and this gets boring after a while. As A2 nicely summarized, the rankings are rather subjective and minor details at best. Just to get the idea that the character is or was a villain at one point is enough for us. I also doubt that children would particularly understand/grasp the concept of primary, secondary, tertiary villains as an important part to the story (which, in Bakugan really isn't). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 02:04, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I for one don't think they are minor details.: You may want it, but the community doesn't. You are not greater than the community. Is that essentially saying that they were all EQUALLY BAD?: No, but we're not exactly trying to wring every fact from the show here. It is important in terms of who is more evil, or of greater significane/more responce than others for events that occur.: All that's needed is major and secondary, possibly. We don't need to dig down and describe every little bit about them, it's just unnecessary. Also, I would like to ask you to stop adding them to the pages, as we obviously have not reached an agreement here. If you continue to do so before we reach one, then you will be blocked. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 12:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Wrong person, buddy. That was the guy above me. And the community is all the users that are and were here. He's saying that we have no need to change the articles to your way because you think it's beneficial; we don't see any benefit in making such details. He's referring to the fact that you repeatedly continue to make your edits after we've stated that we would prefer to see your reasoning full out, then responding that we did not agree with your reason to insert those statements in the articles. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 22:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::My apologies, "we" refers to the Administrators (myself, Abce2, DartHolderX, and Zachattack31). Also, you '''have' stated your reasoning, but we still disagree with your view, which is why I stated "then responding that we did not agree with your reason". Our opinion on what is trivial differ, so it's rather difficult to get to a consensus. I don't understand why you see the rankings as important, since I believe that categorizing them as "main" or "minor" villains will suffice. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 14:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hello, There is no such organization that has ever existed for Mobile Assaults. I don't know where you got the idea that was one but there is no such and if there were, it would have been put on here a long time ago.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Jenny The fact that Stoica thinks humans are ugly is not allowed as trivia is because it isn't trivia. It doesn't tell about the character, or any mistakes in other media, stuff like that. That piece of trivia would be better placed in Stoica's page. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 03:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also, in case you haven't seen A2's protection summary on Jenny's page, if you have questions or discussions about our edits, please post a message on our talk pages about it rather than reverting our edits back. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 18:36, October 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Brawler Battles against the Legendary Soldiers There is nothing to corfirm this but it would make sense, a lot of the places where they brawled were mere Illusions and the brawlers they fought were also Illusions, so it seems likely that the other Bakugan they used weren't real. I'm not saying this is true but I was stating that just because it seems like that Centipoid died, it was never confirmed and such things can't be assumed like that. OMG a Rainbow! Kill it with Fire! 03:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Intellectual or not, edit warring is when two or more users dispute something over the consecutives edits rather than doing so in article talk pages or user talk pages. This clogs the page history and recent activities page, and therefore we don't really want something like that to happen, and I have no choice but to be cautious after observing what happened between you and DinoQueen13 & Abce2. As for the order of the variations in the infobox, we go by the chronological order of release, or for the anime exclusive Bakugan, appearances. The Bakugan's primary concept is set in the game as toys; the anime is secondary. Most of these variations are game exclusive anyways, so it is more convenient and organized to stick with the concept of majority rather than minority. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 07:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Head's Up Hello, there Look, I know you think that are you helping with all these technical grammar things but you really aren't. It doesn't make a difference to us on how the War is spelled out - the simple fact is we chose that because it sounded better; not because of who started it. And Barodius didn't technically start the war, his father did even though Barodius is the main problem. We, as you might put it, are not a techincal Wikipedia. This is for fans and we choose the names that work best and it was decided from the very beginning that it would the Neathian-Gundalian War. It's like the American War for Indepedence - the British were techinically the first ones to open gunfire on Americans but it's not called the British-American War. It's called the American War for Independence because it sounds better and is relevant. So, I have fixed that error and just leave that alone - it's not benefitting anything and in turn, can cause some confusion. Second, you also don't need to tell us exactly what you are editing and why you are doing it. If it requires some major like pictures or information regarding the toy or anime, then all right. But for the things you are doing such as minor grammar changes and hyperlinks - it's not needed at all. Third, I do appreciate that you are putting in episode links for certain events such as on Rafflesian's page - that's fine but on here, we don't need full names for all the characters if it is not needed; a shorter name such as Baron is fine because when somebody comes here, they know who he is. That's it for me.Zachattack31 (talk) 12:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hello, Nurzak clearly stated that Barodius' father was part of the War but he feared the Sacred Orb so he didn't press far. Also, Nurzak said that he lost his daughter Floria early in the War when he was young and naive - that says that the War had been going on for quite some time, hence it had started before Barodius and plus, I don't think Nurzak has accelerated aging so if he was young when he lost his daughter and old now, it's pretty high the war has been longer. Second, I was emphasizing on the fact that you said that whoever started the War should be listed first and I was giving an example of how the British struck first but it was known more as a War fighting for Independence for Americans, hence the American War for Independence. But that's not the main issue - the main issue is you are changing something that we have had on this Wiki for the past two years now and it's always been that way - nobody has even questioned or challenged it. If it was say two weeks after Gundalian Invaders started - then I, as well as others including admins, wouldn't see a problem with you changing it. But to change something completely two years later is ridiculous, even if it is a slight word change it has always been said as the Neathian-Gundalian War. Other websites, as well as Wikipedia when it was posted, said the same thing so it wasn't a preference. So, please leave it. As for the characters, you do have a point so I'll let that one go. It does make sense now that I look at it, so that's fine. Now, I know you are already dealing with DQ and Dart so I'll mostly stay out of this. But focus more on things such as grammar errors, including hyperlinks that are really needed and stopping bad users for making bad edits.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm just here for some notes, some of which you probably didn't know. #All episode titles are italicized. #We try avoiding parentheticals (anything in parenthesis) in articles primarily because they tend to get messy, and usually the information is significant enough that it can be rephrased to be part of the sentence. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 18:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning Warning one for edit warring. Please, if you have to discuss an article, do it through a talk page, not through reversions. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply Quoting what I said in my latest edit summary. What you listed are "roles, not occupations. Having said that, there are really no reason to mention occupations of any sort since it's an insignificant factor in Bakugan anime universe." - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 23:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2 I think you really need to understand that edit summary is not where the "discussion" is supposed to happen. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 00:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Warning 3 We already told you numerous times that edit summary is NOT the place for discussion, and that Talk Pages exist for a reason. We already explained our side of justification, yet you continue to revert the Administrators' edits without our permission and this is getting out of hands. Because you ignored our previous two identical warnings, you will be blocked for three days. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ''' 03:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC)